Motor vehicles can come in a variety of configurations. For example, an automobile is a motor vehicle focused primarily on transporting passengers, while a truck is a motor vehicle specifically designed for transporting cargo, such as materials and equipment. Such vehicles can be front-, rear-, or all-wheel-drive. Traction of the vehicle's drive wheels is significantly influenced by the amount of weight acting thereon. Additionally, drive wheel traction can be reduced on loose surfaces and during inclement weather.